Ginga densetsu Leo
by strongwolf4
Summary: When Ohu is struck with a great earthquake, Koyuki sends her son Leo to live with a pet dog Akashii, until he can return to Ohu when it is safe. But when Leo learns that his father is the leader Ohu, he'll have a long journey to make it back home.


Chapter 1

"_You want me to take him?"_

"_Yes. I am far away from Weed right now and since the earth is trembling beneath our feet, I need you to take my son so he'll be safe with you and your humans. Please, Akashii, I'm begging you! Bring him back to Ohu when he's older!"_

_Akashii stared at Koyuki, eyes wide. He didn't know if he should. _If it is to protect the future leader, I shall,_ he thought._

"_Very well, Koyuki. I will take care of your son for the time being. When the earthquake is over I should take him back?"_

"_No, no! Futago pass will be filled with destroyed land for such a long time! Please, when he's older." Koyuki pleaded. Akashii sighed._

"_Very well." He barked, "What is his name, by the way?"_

_Koyuki's eyes shook. "I've chosen, Leo."_

"_Leo, huh?" Akashii flicked his ear. "Nice name."_

_The earth continued to rumble under their feet. Koyuki gasped with horror. "Take him! Now! I must get to Weed!"_

"_Right!" Akashii picked up the tiny pup in his jaws. The pup hadn't even opened it's eyes yet. "Be careful, Koyuki-san!"_

"_I will! Take care of him! Make sure nothing happens to him!" And like that, she dashed into the trembling bushes and disappeared. Akashii stood still for a few minutes, trying to comprehend what just happened. He braced himself. _

_He ran down the long hill, avoiding falling trees. Eventually, he made it back to his home which he and his humans lived in. He climbed into his dog house and settled himself down with the shivering pup. He pulled the pup closer to him._

"_Koyuki, I will protect your child….."_

….

Leo woke up late that day. He stretched and yawned. Once he saw the bright sun, his eyes widened.

_Crap, I'm late!_

He dashed outside, looking around for the brown dog with pointed ears. Eventually, he saw walk out slowly through a doggy door. He layed himself down in front of the front door and sighed.

"Dad!" Leo cried, "Good morning!" He dashed up to the dog, wagging his black tipped tail with a smile. Akashii looked up and smiled, "Good morning Leo."

"So, when are we going hunting?"

"Huh?"

"You said you'd teach me to hunt today! I can't wait to catch my first prey!" He wagged his tail with excitement. Akashii chuckled to the boy's excitement. He stood up on his shaky old legs and shook. "Alright, alright. I guess we can go now."

"Yes!" The dog yipped with happiness. Leo dashed near the entrance of the huge forest, which revealed large mountains far away. "Dad, what are those mountains?" Leo asked the old dog, who was slowly walking up to him. Akashii looked ahead. "Those mountains? That is futago pass."

"Futago…..pass?"

"I've never told you about it? It's where a long time ago, a famous Tora-ge dog named Gin, defeated Akakabuto." _It's also where your real father defeated Hougen and Kaibutsu_.

"Really? Wow! Who was Akakabuto?"

"A large bear who was terrorizing humans who skied in futago pass."

"Woah…..is he still alive?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Akashii nodded. Leo smiled. His tail was wagging immensely. "Woah! I wish I could meet him!"

_You will one day._ Akashii thought. "Let's get going now."

Leo wagged his tail with excitement and ran ahead. Akashii watched as his white pelt flew into the bushes. Akashii gasped for a moment. "Don't run ahead! I'm old and I can't run like you!"

Leo paused. He turned around and smiled. "Then how do you hunt?"

"Oh do shut up." Akashii snarled. Leo gave a fast laugh. Akashii sighed and walked up next to him. "Come, let's go."

"Yes!" Leo cried happily. The two quietly walked into the deep forest, which Leo didn't know, was Ohu. The two eventually made it to a calm spot, hiding in the bushes. A few birds were sitting in a small field, pecking at the ground. Leo licked his chops. "Now, dad?"

"Not yet." He murmured. Akashii explained everything. "Stay low to the ground. Make not a sound, and creep up quietly. Then, attack. And you must be fast."

"Ok then!" Leo whispered happily. Leo crouched and wiggled his ass. He moved forward a little. Slowly, without making a sound, he crept up close enough to the birds where he was able to strike. Instantly, he pounced, catching a bird in his mouth. The other birds flew away in fear, and Leo jumped down, turning back to Akashii with a smile. "Wow! I did it!" He cried happily, wagging his tail. Akashii smiled. "Well done."

"So, what kind of bird is it?"

"It's a pigeon."

"Ooh! I've always wanted to taste pigeon!" Leo murmured through his full mouth. Akashii smiled, but ended with a small cough. Leo dropped his pigeon and immediately ran up to him, worry all over his face. "Dad! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiled weakly. "I'm just old."

"Don't worry dad! I'm here to take care of you! Like always!"

"I hope so." Akashii smiled. _It's almost time for me to take you to your real father…._

….

"Wow, this is so good!" Leo yipped through a mouthful of bird meat. Akashii chuckled, ripping apiece of his own bird and swallowing it. "I'm happy you like it."

"Oh, and dad." Leo began, "about futago pass….do you think we can go there one day?"

Akashii swallowed his food nervously. Leo pricked his ears. "Dad?"

Akashii just sighed. "Maybe one day."

"Really? Cool!" he wagged his tail. Akashii chuckled.

The rain began to pour down swiftly. "Good thing we're in the dog house right?" Akashii turned to Leo and smiled. He gasped slightly when he saw that Leo had fallen asleep. It was getting late. Akashii smiled and layed down as well. This had been a long day.

_And tomorrow will be even longer….._

**Author's note!**

_**Tomorrow, let's run, once again! – Gng ending song.**_

**Anyway, my own GDW fanfic! I know the first chapter is short, but it will get better, I promise! I hope you like it so far.**

**See you in the next chapter! XD**

**Tails**


End file.
